Trick Arrows
This page contains Trick Arrows, please add under your own profile name with explanations or without an explanation for ideas. Photon10 * Trailblazer Arrow: '''When fired, it leaves a stream of fire behind it which lasts for a few seconds, burning anything in its wake. * '''Area Burst Arrow: '''Upon impact, releases a massive area-of-effect burst of energy, blowing everything back. * '''Boxing Glove Arrow: '''Essentially just an arrow tipped with a heavy object, but does not travel far due to the weight. It is very effective at knocking enemies away. * '''Cone Arrow: '''When fired, it splits into a large cone of nine arrows, which travel out in a small cone. * '''Explosive Trailblazer Arrow: '''Leaves a trail of particles in its wake for a few seconds, spreading out in a small line. After a short delay, the particles detonate in a large area in the order in which they appear (the arrow will fire, then a trail of explosions will follow behind it). RazorNovaStrike * '''Burst Shot Arrow: A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. * Conventional Arrow: A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Tech Commander's other, more specialized arrows. * Explosive Arrow: An arrow made to serve as a remote explosive that could be triggered via the remote in Tech Commander's bow. One such arrow featured a number of micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. * Grappling Hook Arrow: An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Tech Commander’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. * Hacker Arrow: An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Tech Commander used one of these arrows to shut down the computer control systems. * Incendiary Arrow: A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. * Pulse Arrow: An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitate or kill surrounding enemies. * Scatter Arrow: An arrow made by several fragmenting arrows, allowing it to separate into other smaller arrows. * Taser Arrow: An arrow that is attached to a small device that delivers a electrical discharge capable of incapacitate a person. * Trap Arrow: Two arrows made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using an electric discharge. Category:Gadgetry